THE BOND OF PETERPAN & THINKERBELL Chapter 2
by Vampire Diamond
Summary: Kesialan demi kesialan terjadi dalam hidup Shou secara beruntun. Hal buruk terus menimpanya, sampai akhirnya ia terjebak dalam undangan kematian dari sang peri kegelapan...


Title : THE BOND OF PETERPAN AND THINKERBELL

Number of Chapter : 2

Author : Nikita Vampire & Cherry Diamond

Length : Continue

Genre : Romance, Supranatural

Setting : Savage Town city (_fiction_), in 21st century

Cast : Alice Nine (Shou, Saga), KARA (Hara), f(X) (Sulli, Amber), 2NE1 (Minzy, Sandara Park), Hey! Say! Jump! (Chinen Yuri), Super Junior (Yesung), SNSD (Tiffany)

**CHAPTER 2 : LOST & FOUND**

**SHOU MENCUCI MANGKUK RAMEN **dengan hati-hati. Sebenarnya ia agak sedikit terganggu oleh pengunjung gadis yang kadang suka tiba-tiba muncul ke dapur. Nggak jarang ada yang minta no HPnya, menggodanya dengan traktiran makan, atau mengajaknya jalan. Bahkan ada juga yang berani memaksanya untuk berfoto _selca._Shou nggak bisa menolak, gimanapun juga tamu adalah raja. Seenggaknya dia nggak mau membuat keributan di restoran _ramen_ini, apalagi dia cuman pekerja _part time_ disini.

Lagi asyik-asyiknya membilas sebuah mangkuk, tiba-tiba aja pegangannya meleset karena licin. Nggak sengaja, Shou pun menjatuhkan mangkuk keramik itu sampai pecah di lantai.

" Ah, sial!" makinya samar.

Selama setengah tahun kerja disini, ini adalah pertama kalinya Shou menjatuhkan mangkuk ramen sampai pecah. Nggak lama kemudian, pekerja lain datang menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Shou cuman tersenyum dengan perasaan menyesal sambil meyakinkan kalau dia akan membereskan masalah mangkuk yang pecah itu. Shou terkenal dengan pekerjaannya yang rapi dan bersih, makanya teman-temannya yang agak heran dan cemas mendengar suara pecahan dari dapur. Tapi Shou cuman cengar-cengir, sekali lagi meyakinkan kalau dia baik-baik saja.

Shou sangat hati-hati saat mengumpulkan pecahan kaca, tapi nggak tau gimana ceritanya tiba-tiba jarinya tergores.

" Auuuu…" erangnya diam-diam. Semburat darah berwarna merah cerah segera meluncur dari luka Shou yang menganga.

Shou segera melangkah, mencari serbet atau apalah yang bisa membalut lukanya sementara. Sedang buru-buru, sekonyong-konyong Shou terpeleset oleh keset basah yang membuat lantai jadi licin. Dia langsung gedubrakan di lantai dengan pantat ketemu lantai lebih dulu. Rasanya benar-benar luar biasa sakit sampai Shou cuman bisa guling-guling kayak permen digulingin di atas bubuk gula. Antara nahan mau pipis dan kesakitan, Shou berusaha minta pertolongan. Tapi sebelum dia ngomong, _Neko-chan, _kucing kesayangan koki restoran ini datang dari balik pintu. Dia sedang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk loncat ke atas meja sambil lirik kanan-kiri. Rupanya dia punya misi mencuri potongan ikan goreng.

_Neko-chan _nggak lihat-lihat kalau Shou masih terkapar di lantai. Saat dia loncat, rupanya kakinya nggak sampai mencapai ujung meja karena terlalu gemuk kebanyakan mencuri makanan. Akibatnya, kucing itu jatuh mendarat tepat di muka Shou.

" _Neko-chan_!" pekik Shou.

Ternyata _Neko-chan _nggak membawa bencana sampai disitu saja. Serbet di atas meja makan ikut tersangkut kuku _Neko-chan_ yang gagal menyelamatkan diri. Serbet _sih _sama sekali nggak masalah. Rupanya yang jadi guncangan alam adalah—ada pisau tajam nangkring di atas serbet itu! Begitu melihat pisau itu melincur dari atas meja, Shou cuman bisa menangis dalam hati dengan jantung ketar-ketir. Shou terpejam ketakutan dengan perasaan mulas dalam perut seperti sedang meluncur dengan _roller coaster._

" Selesai sudah… aku selesai…" gumamnya putus asa.

" TAK!"

Shou menunggu, tapi _kok _dia belum merasakan rasa sakit kena tusuk. Sebelah matanya terbuka dan dia langsung kejang-kejang karena melihat pisau itu menancap di lantai, tepat di dekat kepalanya!

*** _Lima hari yang lalu, Shou sedang memperbaiki sepeda Chinen _***

_Chinen, adik Shou yang paling bungsu, pulang ke rumah dari sekolah dengan jeritan tangis. Shou langsung kaget, melihat Chinen sesunggukan dengan sekujur badan babak belur sambil menggeret sepedanya yang ban depannya sudah penyok. Rupanya dia baru saja nyungsep di semak-semak karena dikejar anjing jenis pitbull yang dipelihara tetangga nyentrik di ujung blok. Shou yang nggak tegaan langsung menenangkan Chinen, adik cowoknya yang paling imut bahkan saat menangis sekalipun._

" _Oniichan… sepedaku rusak, gimana ini…"_

" _Cup cup cup." Shou memeluk Chinen yang masih belum berhenti menangis. " Biar Oniichan yang memperbaikinya, oke?"_

" _Oniichan bisa?"_

" _Tenang saja! Nggak ada yang nggak bisa dilakukan Oniichan!"_

_Rupanya itu cuma ide bohong Shou belaka. Akhirnya dia sama sekali nggak tau apa yang harus dilakukan dengan sepeda itu. Bengkel juga lumayan jauh dari sini. Shou pun mengambil insiatif sendiri dan berusaha memperbaiki sepeda itu dengan ilmu semampunya. Setelah bongkar sana-sini, Shou benar-benar jadi bingung memikirkan gimana merakitnya kembali nanti. Tapi dia tetap nggak mau nyerah. Muka polos Chinen yang sedang ngiler dan sudah ketiduran pulas karena menunggu Shou, memberinya semangat to the max!_

" _Ganbaru yo~!" ucap Shou pada dirinya sendiri._

_Shou kemudian mengambil sebuah palu besi. Sebenarnya dia sendiri juga nggak mengerti kenapa palu itu ada di tangannya, tapi dia harus segera bergerak. Dengan ilmu pertukangan dan perbengkelan yang ala kadarnya, Shou mulai semangat memalu sepeda itu. Bunyi tok-tok-tok mulai terdengar sana sini. Tapi sayang, Shou rupanya terlalu bersemangat dan…_

***_ Empat hari yang lalu, Shou menemani Minji belanja _***

_Shou, bersama Minji, adiknya yang ketiga, sedang asyik memutari pasar mencari sayuran dan ikan untuk mengisi kulkas mereka yang sebentar lagi kosong. Tapi ketimbang berbelanja bahan makanan, rupanya isi dompet Shou lebih cepat kosong karena membeli kue dorayaki untuk Minji, bermain tangkap ikan mas untuk Minji, sampai akhirnya bernarsis ria di fotobox demi Minji. Shou tau kalau nggak menuruti keinginan Minji, sama seperti berdiri di bawah pohon kelapa tanpa pelindung kepala dan menunggu ketiban buahnya._

" _Oniichan! Bawa nih, berat!" ucap Minji manja. Padahal dia cuma bawa satu kresek stiker Spongebob Squarepants hasil memenangkan lomba tangkap ikan mas._

_Shou sudah penuh barang belanjaan di tangan kanan kiri, tapi dia sama sekali nggak bisa memarahi Minji karena muka chubby-nya yang menggemaskan. Dengan senang hati, Shou hanya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan adiknya itu seperti anak bebek yang membuntuti induknya kemana-mana. Meskipun banyak gadis-gadis yang bermain mata dengan Shou, tapi baginya tetap Minji yang paling cantik untuk dilihat sepanjang jalan._

" _Oniichan! Gendong aku?" pinta Minji saat dia berpaling._

" _Gendong?"_

_Shou paling nggak bisa berkata nggak kalau Minji mengedipkan mata. Sebenarnya dia sendiri juga bingung, terlalu banyak bawaan. Tapi demi Minji, apa sih yang nggak bisa dia lakukan?_

" _Aku cuma becanda! Oniichan, kamu terlalu lemah!"_

" _Lemah?" balas Shou bingung._

" _Ya! Oniichan seperti perempuan!" olok Minji. " Pantas Oniichan langsung juara satu waktu kontes berdandan seperti perempuan!"_

_Muka Shou langsung memerah karena malu. " Ssssttt! Minji-chan, jangan keras-keras!"_

" _Hahaha…" Minji malah cekikikan. " Wuaaaaa, ada permainan tangkap boneka! Kesana, ah~!"_

_Shou benar-benar gelabakan karena mengikuti Minji yang terlalu hiperaktif dan lari kesana-kesini. Dia sudah terengah-engah karena membawa semua belanjaan tanpa bantuan. Akhirnya dia pun lari menyusul Minji, tapi sayangnya dia nggak memperhatikan peringatan jalan. Tepat di depannya, ada galian perbaikan pipa air dan…_

***_ Tiga hari yang lalu, Shou membantu Sulli mengejar kucing _***

_Shou sedang mengerjakan pe-er kuliahnya saat tiba-tiba kucing tetangga masuk dari luar kamarnya. Nggak lama kemudian, Sulli, adiknya yang kedua lari terbirit-birit menyusul kucing itu. Karena sudah terbiasa dengan kebisingan itu, Shou hanya mengabaikannya dan tetap mengerjakan pe-ernya yang harus selesai hari itu juga._

_Sedang kusyuknya memperhatikan soal, Shou terkena lemparan sepatu di kepalanya._

" _Apa ini!" Shou langsung berbalik, memegangi ubun-ubunnya yang nyut-nyutan._

" _Oniichan, gomen ne…" sahut Sulli. " Kucing itu! Lihat, dia mencuri ikan kita!"_

" _Apa?" balas Shou memukul meja belajarnya, dengan ekspresi menyerupai peran antagonis yang terkejut dalam sinetron._

_Akhirnya, Shou pun menemani Sulli mengejar kucing buntal yang terperangkap di dalam kamar. Ketimbang berhasil menangkap kucing, Shou lebih sering berakhir terjerembab di lantai karena tersandung kasur, raket nyamuk listrik yang belum dimatikan, setrikaan yang lupa dicabut dari colokannya, sampai tali jemuran yang nggak sengaja terentang di lantai!_

" _Oniichan, baik-baik saja!" tanya Sulli, lebih cemas melihat kakaknya yang sudah babak belur._

" _Kucing itu!" amuk Shou dengan kekuatan penuh. " Aku membeli ikan itu dengan hasil jerih payah, mengorbankan keringat sampai titik penghabisan! Kita harus mendapatkannya kembali!"_

" _Siap, Oniichan!"_

_Shou pantang menyerah seperti pahlawan kemerdekaan. Dia sudah nggak peduli sekalipun isi kamarnya sekarang sudah seperti bangkai kapal Titanic yang karam. Satu-satunya yang ingin ia dapatkan adalah ikan di mulut kucing buntal itu! Dengan segala trik konyol sampai gila-gilaan, akhirnya Shou berhasil mencengkeram kucing itu dengan kedua tangannya._

" _Hey, kucing! Sekarang kembalikan ikanku!" pekik Shou._

_Tiba-tiba saja kucing itu membuat pose seperti belalang sembah dengan kuku-kukunya. Sayangnya, Shou sama sekali nggak bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Dan akhirnya…_

***_ Dua hari yang lalu, Shou sedang membantu Hara memasak _***

_Shou muncul dari halaman belakang rumah dengan muka hitam belang saat Hara, adiknya yang pertama, memanggilnya. Rupanya Shou sedang membakar ikan di belakang, tapi dia langsung menghampiri Hara._

" _Ada apa? Apa kucing itu mengganggu lagi?" tanya Shou._

" _Oniichan! Tolong buang sampah ini ke belakang, oke?"_

_Shou tersenyum saat melihat tatapan lembut Hara yang memancarkan aura keibuan. " Siap!" sahutnya, seraya mengangkut ember sampah yang bisa memuat satu tubuh Chinen di dalamnya._

" _Oniichan, apa kamu meninggalkan bakaran ikanmu?" tanya Hara._

_Shou langsung terbelalak. " Astaga…"_

_Cepat-cepat Shou kembali memutar haluan. Tadinya dia ingin cepat-cepat lari, tapi ember sampah yang berat itu memperlambat langkahnya. Saat dia sudah tiba di halaman belakang, ternyata benar! Kucing itu sudah siap mencuri. Shou langsung berteriak dan berusaha mengejar kucing itu. Tapi sayang, rupanya ia nggak melihat sampah kulit pisang yang dibuang Chinen sembarangan…_

" _Gubraaaaaakkkkk~~!"_

_Lebih sialnya lagi, rupanya kesialan lain masih ada untuk menyialkan harinya. Ember sampah yang diangkutnya dari tadi pun ikut tumpah dan…  
>* * * * * <em>

**SHOU SUDAH KELELAHAN **luar biasa saat kembali pulang dan masuk ke kamarnya. Dia langsung kaget saat melihat Saga bersantai di atas kasurnya sambil memainkan gitar.

" Astaga, apa yang kamu lakukan disini!" jerit Shou, mengira ada hantu di kamarnya.

" Main gitar~" jawab Saga dengan menyanyikannya.

" Ah!" Shou langsung menutup telinganya. " Berhenti bernyanyi! Suaramu jelek!"

" Indahnya malam ini~ ah, tapi sayang Shou sedang datang bulan~" Saga kembali bernyanyi.

" Hentikan! Lagu macam apa itu!"

" Shou pun marah menggila~ gila~ dan semakin menggila~" Saga semakin jadi bernyanyi dengan suara ala_rocker _yang cempreng dan melenceng dari kunci nada.

Shou yang penat karena pekerjaan _part-time _hingga jam sepuluh malam hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala karena tingkah sahabatnya yang aneh itu. Dan Saga memang _aneh. _Dia selalu muncul dimana-mana di dekat Shou seperti hantu. Dia juga suka seenaknya masuk ke kamar Shou dan memindahkan semua alat musiknya yang berantakan kesitu. Sepertinya Saga memang lebih nyaman berada di kamar Shou yang sempit dengan dinding yang penuh coretan hasil karya Chinen waktu dia masih balita, ketimbang berada di kamar rumahnya yang luas dan serba mewah.

" Aku dapat inspirasi! Gimana kalau aku memberinya judul~ _Kegilaan Shou_?"

" Terserah! Aku mau mandi dulu!" ujar Shou cuek seraya membuka pintu kamar mandinya yang kecil mungil dan sederhana. Saat Shou membuka kenop pintu, ia terkejut karena disaat yang sama kenop juga seperti sedang diputar dari dalam sana.

Tiba-tiba saja…

_GUBRAAAAAAKKKKKK!_

Shou nggak ingat apa-apa lagi saat tubuhnya terhempas jatuh ke lantai. Yang ia tau adalah ada seseorang keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu menubruknya hingga mereka sama-sama jatuh. Saat Shou membuka mata, dia langsung kaget melihat sebentuk wajah cowok yang meringis kesakitan di atasnya. Mereka berdua pun saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Dan kemudian Shou tambah kaget lagi! Dia sadar bahwa itu bukan cowok—itu Amber! Sahabatnya, selain Saga. Amber sebenarnya adalah gadis, tapi berpenampilan cowok abis mulai dari kepala hingga ujung kaki!

" Shou, kenapa kamu menghalangi jalanku!"

" Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu!" sahut Shou, mencoba bangkit sambil menahan sakit. Dia juga baru saja terpeleset di tempat kerjanya sebelum ini. Dan masih ada juga bekas sakit dari beberapa hari lalu. Mulai dari jempol yang bengkak karena terpukul palu, pergelangan kaki yang masih nyeri setelah terperosok dalam lubang jalanan, pipi yang berbekas cakaran kucing, sampai jidat yang masih nyut-nyutan karena tertimpa ember sampah!

Terkadang Shou juga bingung. Akhir-akhir ini, sepertinya hidupnya terus diserang oleh kesialan demi kesialan yang nggak kunjung berhenti.

" Apa Saga nggak memberitaumu kalau aku lagi memakai kamar mandinya?" tanya Amber.

Amber dan Saga pun berpaling. " SAGA!" teriak mereka marah.

Amber yang cepat naik darah langsung menghampiri Saga yang nggak tau diri. Tapi dia langsung tertegun saat pandangannya melayang keluar jendela kamar. Niatnya yang tadi hampir memukuli Saga seketika terhenti.

" Shou, itu…"

" Apa?" tanya Shou heran.

" Cepat sini. Coba lihat keluar." ucap Amber.

Shou melakukan seperti apa yang dikatakan Amber, lalu Saga menyusulnya. Raut wajah Shou berubah kelam saat ia menemukan apa yang dimaksud Amber. Rupanya dia melihat sosok Dara yang berdiri terdiam di depan gerbang rumahnya.

" Sejak kapan Dara disitu?" tanya Saga.

" Entahlah, aku nggak melihatnya saat sampai tadi." jawab Shou datar.

" Apa kamu nggak menghampirinya?" Amber lalu berpaling menatapnya.

Shou menggeleng.

" Kenapa?" Saga menepuk pundaknya. " Apa-apaan kamu ini! Bukankah kamu pacarnya! Cepat temui Dara sekarang!"

" Tapi… tapi aku belum mandi…"

" Tenang saja! Kau lebih tampan saat belum mandi!" sahut Saga, mendorongnya keluar dari kamar.

Sesampainya diluar, Shou benar-benar gagu saat pandangannya bertemu dengan milik Dara. Dara pun agaknya nggak bersikap ceria seperti biasa.

" Selamat malam." tegur Dara lebih dulu.

" Hai." balas Shou dengan senyum sekilas yang rapuh.

" Apa kabar?" tanya Dara. " Beberapa hari ini, kamu nggak menghubungiku. Kamu juga nggak menemuiku…" ucap Dara dengan senyum tenang, namun sebenarnya ia agak canggung.

" Maaf, aku sedang sibuk."

Dara terkejut. Entah kenapa, hatinya sangat sakit. " Tapi seenggaknya, kamu _khan _bisa menghubungiku, Shou. Aku selalu memikirkanmu…"

Shou justru membalasnya dengan tatapan sinis. " Benarkah?"

" Shou, kenapa…" Dara gemetar dengan suara sedih. " Kenapa kamu melihatku begitu?"

" Karena…" Shou mengalihkan pandangan dengan ekspresi cuek. " Karena aku tau… aku bukan orang yang pantas untuk kamu pikirkan."

" Kenapa kamu bicara begitu, Shou?" balas Dara.

" Dara."

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul diantara mereka berdua. Shou dan Dara sama-sama menoleh dan langsung menemukan keberadaan Jong Woon yang datang mendekat.

" Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, Dara. Ternyata kamu disini. Ayo, kita pulang."

Terlihat ekspresi marah dari raut wajah Dara yang merasa terusik. " Untuk apa kamu mencariku?" Dara bergerak menjauh. " Jangan menggangguku terus."

" Aku nggak bisa meninggalkanmu. Kamu keluar sendirian malam-malam begini." ucap Jong Woon.

" Dengar, Jong Woon! Aku nggak butuh perhatianmu!"

" Dara," sergah Shou kemudian, " dia benar. Pulanglah bersamanya."

Dara terkejut, merasa nggak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. " Shou… kenapa…"

Shou membuka pagar dan berjalan keluar. " Kebetulan aku juga ingin membeli sesuatu." Senyum Shou terlihat terpaksa dan pahit. " Sampai jumpa, Dara."

" Shou!" Dara terbelalak kaget. " Shou! Aku ingin bertemu denganmu! Shou, tunggu!"

Shou sengaja mempercepat langkahnya dan pura-pura nggak mendengar suara Dara yang terus-terusan memanggilnya. Dibalik itu, sebenarnya Shou menahan rasa pedih yang menggores benaknya. Ia diam-diam meremas dadanya. Rasanya sangat menusuk setiap kali ia mengingat Dara. Ini bukan lagi perasaan luka yang asing, namun Shou seakan nggak sanggup menahannya lagi. Ia terus berjalan dan berjalan, meninggalkan bayangan Dara semakin jauh di belakangnya.

'_Maafkan aku, Dara… maaf… kamu memang bukan untukku…'_

Shou akhirnya berlari dan terus berlari. Membawa perih bersama dirinya.

Langkah Shou akhirnya menuntunnya ke sebuah jembatan. Disana, ia melihat pemandangan malam yang memaparkan cabang sungai yang beriak teratur. Lebih jauh lagi, ia menemukan ketenangan barisan pepohonan yang begitu teduh. Tak tertahankan lagi, ia menumpahkan seluruh kesedihannya yang meluap dalam keheningan malam yang semakin mencekam.

'_Dara… apa aku harus melepaskanmu lagi…'_

Shou menyerah.

Shou menatap sebuah gelang tali di pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Ia ingat bahwa pasangan gelang ini dibuatnya untuk Dara, tapi sayang nggak pernah tersampaikan sampai saat ini. Hatinya semakin kecewa dengan keadaan yang nggak memungkinkan. Ia selalu mencoba untuk bertahan dan nggak mempedulikan semua kenyataan yang ada, tapi kini ia semakin mengerti perbedaan dirinya dengan Dara. Bahwa seharusnya ia nggak pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis sempurna, seperti Dara.

Disaat yang sama, kebisuan Shou tiba-tiba terusik oleh sebuah kehadiran di dekatnya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya merinding. Shou bergeser dan mencoba melihat siapa yang ada didekatnya.

" Astaga!" Shou langsung terkejut saat ia mengenali sosok yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis.

" Kita ketemu lagi." tukas gadis itu.

" Kau...," Shou menganga, " Aku pernah melihatmu di taman waktu itu!"

Gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum. Sepasang matanya memancarkan sinar yang indah.

" Ti-Ti-Tiffany!" jerit Shou terbata-bata.

" Hai, Shou." tegur gadis itu, lalu meloncat naik ke atas pembatas jembatan.

Shou seketika saja terperanjat. " Tiffany! Apa yang kamu lakukan!" pekiknya ketakutan. " Cepat turun! Itu sangat berbahaya! Tiffany!"

Tiffany justru tersenyum. Namun ada _kegelapan _kelam yang terpancar nyata dari senyumnya. Shou yang kecemasannya memuncak segera menghampiri Tiffany dan terus-terusan membujuknya untuk turun. Akan tetapi, Tiffany nggak menghiraukan dan ia tiba-tiba menerjunkan dirinya ke bawah...

_**(Bersambung ke Chapter 3)**_


End file.
